


The Microphone

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun appears on a music show and shocks his fellow EXO members.





	The Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a gif, I think most of you know which one, lol! Otherwise you literally only have to search for 'Baekhyun microphone', and there it is!

 “Yah, Baek’s music show appearance starts soon!” Junmyeon called out, and not two seconds later, heads started peeking out through doorways and around corners.

 The first two who actually appeared in the living room were Sehun and Jongin, who were racing for the best spots. Since they were first, they both got good seats, going from shoving to smiling.

 Next to appear were Jongdae, Yixing and Minseok, who were discussing something, grouping together in one of the sofas. Junmyeon sat down in the armchair, picking up the remotes.

 And last were Kyungsoo, who got pulled into Jongin’s lap, and Chanyeol, who took the place on the edge next to Sehun, stealing one of the pillows to hug to his chest.

 “Hush, it's starting!” Junmyeon said in his stern dad voice, increasing the volume as the chatter died down, and soon, the show started.

 Baekhyun was a co-host, dressed in black slacks, a pink shirt, and a grey sweater hanging over his shoulders. Chanyeol could not contain the proud grin on his lips, joining Jongdae and Minseok as they catcalled. Jongin laughed at them, hiding his face against Kyungsoo’s back.

 The show went on, there was talking, and Baekhyun smiled softly through most of it.

 Until something glinted in his eyes, smile turning darker before disappearing, a bad feeling knotting Chanyeol’s belly. He had seen that expression before, but what…?

 And then Baekhyun licked the microphone he was holding.

 It was a small lick, nothing more than a flick of his tongue against the tip of the microphone, but it was still a lick.

 The entire living room fell silent.

 “Did he just…?”

 “I-I think so…?”

 “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

 “THIS IS A LIVE BROADCAST, NATIONWIDE! THE ENTIRETY OF SOUTH KOREA JUST SAW THAT!”

 Chanyeol discreetly slipped the pillow from his embrace to his lap, not saying a word.

 Ah, yes, that was from where he recognized it, that expression. It was from last night, with Baekhyun on his knees in front of Chanyeol. He knew they were all watching right now. And that Chanyeol would certainly be watching. That little tease…

 After his little antic, Baekhyun went back to serenely smiling, as if nothing had happened. Sehun suggested they should check online for reactions, but the rest quickly stopped him, groaning at the mere thought of that shitstorm.

 The show flew past without any more pranks - much to the relief of the rest of the members, and probably the manager, too - and the living room was quickly emptied. Not until everyone was gone did Chanyeol move, stiffly getting up and heading for his and Baekhyun’s shared room.

 An hour later, everyone heard as Baekhyun returned, laughing and calling out for them. None answered, though, so he went to look for them, starting with his own room to drop off his bag and check in on Chanyeol.

 Chanyeol who was sitting in the chair by the desk, head firmly placed on the surface in front of him.

 “Yeol?” Baekhyun whispered as he snuck closer, thinking the other had fallen asleep. He had barely placed a hand on a broad shoulder before he was roughly yanked into a lap, mouth attaching to his collarbone.

 A deep shudder went through his body, and Baekhyun felt something against his hip. Something that made him smirk.

 “I guess you actually were watching the broadcast,” Baekhyun mumbled, a bit breathless as the mouth sucked a bruise into his skin. “Good to know.”

 Chanyeol barely growled against Baekhyun’s skin as his lips continued on their way up the other’s throat, licking and sucking and showing his desperation.

 “My poor Yeollie, do you need some help?” Baekhyun cooed.

 A hand fisted itself in Baekhyun’s hair, bending his head back to give Chanyeol’s wandering mouth more access, as his legs were spread and a wandering hand found its way between them, harshly cupping the older and making him gasp and arch his back.

 “You’re not fighting fair,  _ ah _ !” Baekhyun exclaimed, nothing more than breathy pants.

 “Neither do you,” Chanyeol breathed into Baekhyun’s ear, before letting his teeth tug at the lobe, dragging a moan out of the man on his lap.

 Baekhyun just laughed at that, before wiggling around, managing to straddle the taller. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a kiss, wasting no time with dancing around, and plunging straight over the edge by rocking forwards and pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth as Chanyeol gasped.

 Their moans and whines combined as their tongues mingled, both quickly going into overdrive as the hands on Baekhyun’s backside helped him continue the rocking, and it did not take long before they were both intoxicated and dizzy from each other.

 “Baek,” Chanyeol weakly pleaded in a rare moment of coming up for air, and Baekhyun quickly complied.

 Slithering down between the taller’s legs, Baekhyun helped him get his pants and underwear down, before turning his full attention on his prize, slowly licking his lips.

 “This is all me?” Baekhyun wondered, gently dragging a fingernail down Chanyeol’s length, making both it and Chanyeol jerk.

 “It’s always you,” Chanyeol mumbled, earning himself a rectangular smile.

 “So cheesy…,” Baekhyun whispered, before gently taking hold of Chanyeol.

 Looking up at the taller, Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered closed for half a second as his tongue darted out and fluttered over the tip, looking exactly like he had an hour ago whilst standing on the stage with a microphone in his hands, and Chanyeol had no chance of repressing the deep shudder going through him and making his breath hitch. Not that he wanted to, either.

 Especially not as when in the next moment, Baekhyun locked gazes with Chanyeol and took the entire tip into his mouth, pink lips pouting and stretching salaciously around it. Unable to tear his eyes from his lover’s, Chanyeol could do nothing else than stare as those cute lips slowly slid down and up again, enveloping half of his length before meeting those sinfully beautiful long fingers. Chanyeol’s hands clenched around the seat of the chair as the blood in his veins began to pump faster and harder, until he could hear nothing more than that in his ears, and the lewd sounds of Baekhyun. Running his fingers through the kneeling’s smooth hair, Chanyeol bit his lower lip.

 And as Baekhyun pressed the heel of his hand against himself, moaning around Chanyeol, the taller could not stop himself. Groaning as his eyes rolled backwards, head lolling, he did one light thrust upwards, before completely unravelling, Baekhyun voraciously drinking down everything, then gently lapping up whatever he missed as Chanyeol slowly floated back down.

 Chanyeol looked down at the man slowly licking his lips and lazily watching him, taking in the disheveled hair and flushed cheeks, hand still pressed against himself.

 “Come here, baby,” Chanyeol whispered, patting his thigh, and Baekhyun immediately obeyed.

 Standing up, the shorter let himself be turned around before sitting down, almost purring as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest. Chanyeol used a hand to tilt Baekhyun’s head so that he could give him a thankful and deep kiss, tasting himself on Baekhyun’s lips and tongue. And as he did, he undid the shorter’s pants and slid his other hand inside, making Baekhyun arch his back once more, swallowing the high-pitched moan the singer produced.

 As Chanyeol let him up for air, Baekhyun pressed his face against the taller’s neck, fingers curling around Chanyeol’s strong arms.

 “P-please,” Baekhyun panted, begging, and after helping him shimmy out of his pants, Chanyeol complied.

 Slowly stroking the older, Chanyeol held him in place against his body, but Baekhyun trembled more than he writhed so it was barely needed. His breath came in small puffs, sliding over Chanyeol’s skin, lips tickling every time Baekhyun opened his mouth to gasp.

 “You’re just teasing now!” Baekhyun managed to moan, making Chanyeol chuckle.

 “And I’m not even sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled, squeezing slightly and making Baekhyun jump and mewl.

 Taking pity in his lover, Chanyeol increased the speed, and it was not long before Baekhyun went completely rigid, chest barely moving when he breathed. And then Baekhyun’s teeth clamped down on the skin of Chanyeol’s neck, bordering on painful and making the taller hiss, a low sob escaping from the shorter as he jerked upwards and spilled over Chanyeol’s fingers.

 “Look at this mess,” Chanyeol tuted as he held up his hand, making Baekhyun spasm as the fingers were slowly unwinded from around his oversensitive length.

 “You started it,” Baekhyun mumbled, trying to get his breathing back under control, having collapsed against Chanyeol’s front.

 “Uh, no, I didn’t, you did, with that little trick of yours with the microphone,” Chanyeol protested as he shifted Baekhyun out of his lap, ignoring the whines from the smaller. “That reminds me - promise me you’ll never do that again?”

 Baekhyun shuffled over to his bed and fell down on top of it, pants still around his thighs, and let out a content sigh, as Chanyeol found some paper.

 “Why? I mean, it was kind of a nice welcome home it brought me,” Baekhyun said, cackling.

 “Because I don’t need you showing off your perverted side to the entire nation, Baek. I’m scared of checking online, seriously.”

 Opening his eyes, Baekhyun pouted, but Chanyeol could see that he understood.

 “Yeah, I guess…,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I promise I’ll never do it again.”

 Drying of his hand and discarding the paper, Chanyeol fixed himself up before collapsing down on top of Baekhyun and making him expel all of his air in a single breath.

 “Now, I didn’t say you were never allowed to do it again, just keep it within these four walls,” Chanyeol said, propping himself up on his elbows and giving the tip of Baekhyun’s nose a peck. “Apart from that, you did really well today. So I guess this was a reward as well.”

 Baekhyun giggled adorably as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

 “I’ll always do well if that means sexual rewards, I’m all for that,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, and together they burst out laughing.

 

 “I’ve returned with the ice cream!”

 Eight boys quickly swarmed Jongdae, who tried to swat hands away at the same time as he tried to give out the right ice cream to the right person. Baekhyun quickly scored both his own and Chanyeol, skipping over with his prize to the taller who shone up, grinning silly.

 Chanyeol had barely gotten the wrapping off of his ice cream before Baekhyun looked up at him, trying to look innocent but failing spectacularly as the bad feeling once more knotted Chanyeol’s belly.

 It was like a naughty-Baek radar, since in the next moment, Baekhyun’s tongue flicked across the top of his ice cream, eyes fluttering close for a second, and in the next, he was being pulled into their shared room by Chanyeol, where their ice creams were put to much better use.

**Author's Note:**

> As previously stated, this was inspired by a specific gif, and... Yeah. I don't know what else to say. Except why do I write so many explicit fics? :')


End file.
